A Umbreon pokehuman story
by Blazingcougar
Summary: I am a small umbreon pokehuman, I am barely 22 today. Not that my uncle cares he's the king of the ice kingdom. Stupid glaceon can't see past his daughter, he thinks she's prefect he doesn't see her as the control freak she is. Winter, glaceon princess is the only person Moonshade has to talk with... but when Winter is kidnapped where is help when Moon needs it!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_** Winter strolled through the place, running her hands across her new dress, she loved it. As she went toward her room she got the funny feeling she was followed. Glancing behind her she saw nothing but her maid. The small goomy smiled "What's wrong Princess Winter?" Winter shook her head "Nothing Goulash I'm fine" Winter went into her room quietly and closed the door. Goulash stood out side with Winters four guards. Winter looked at the picture of her and Moonshade hugging and smiled, that had been her 15th birthday. She was now 23. As she looked out the window she noticed something a shadow… no it was moving…. Winter screamed as a tail slammed through her window. No… not one tail… NINE TAILS! The poke human leaped through the window, his muscle's rippling he growled. Winter screamed but there was four thumps outside, she knew her guards where dead. The ninetales grabbed her and shoved something over her mouth and everything went black…..**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A reward and chance meeting

The small umbreon walked down the hall, her uncle was furious at her again. Yeah so what she Stoll something, it was to get his attention. He already blamed her for Winter's kidnapping and wouldn't even listen to her. He thought she was the one who set it up! Moonshade sighed running her hand through her crow black hair. Moonshade watched a guard pass her, as she turned, she saw his foot hook udner her heel and she was sent flying into the wall "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" The guard just laughed and kept walking. She hated it here. The guards hated her, she hated them. She hated King Ice-eye most of all. Her uncle was stubborn, but he loved Winter. She wanted her cousin back as badly as he wanted her back. Moonshade went to pass the giant door into the Throne room when she heard voice's. She stopped and pressed her ear to it, then peeked in. She eyed the creatures inside. Probably here for the reward, she slipped in the room and leaned against a wall. A Luxray and Charizard….. And a creepy Haunter pokehuman. Moonshade watched closely. Suddenly there was a thump outside the door. The guards didn't make a sound though. When a cap swirled past her, Moonshade's ears went back slightly and watched carefully. The assassin pressed his dagger to the kings throat, he seemed to make the king a offer, then the Luxray and charizard attacked. Moonshade felt the urge to stop them so she lunged forward, grabbing the assassin's shoulder she teleported.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stranger to the rescue

Moonshade almost collapsed, but she managed to stay standing. The assassin looked around then at her, sizing her up quietly. Moonshade had her back turned to him, trying to regain herself. The assassin waited for another second then asked casually " Why did you save me?" Moonshade jumped spinning to him "I don't know. I'm in trouble now…. I guess it's a instinct…. That stinks…. " The assassin opened his mouth to reply but Moonshade stopped him "I got another question. Who are you?…. I suspect you'll be gone by the time I get up, but I'm about to faint so make it quick" The assassin replied quickly "I'm Dusk. I was offering to go after Winter for half of the price he was offering… but apparently he didn't like the way I was doing it" Moonshade nodded then her eyes rolled, the last thing she felt was her head hitting the ground.

Dusk looked at Moonshade nervously, unsure of what to do. Then he gave a long sigh, and pulled off his cape and hood, he had a scarf around his face. He tucked the cape under Moonshade's head and sat down to wait. He was very patient, as Dusk sat there he let his eyes wander over the sleeping Moonshade, he figured by her size she was in between 15-20. Dusk stared a little closer and realized what he was staring at, he quickly looked away, sighing he began to plot their course.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mission for a Glaceon

The big charizard (who's name was Blaze) Flapped his wings, "We must go after them." the small haunter (Calla) agreed quietly "Indeed… we must catch the kidnappers….." the Luxray who was named Loux nodded. As they turned to leave the king called after them "I will give you a extra reward if you capture my ni- I mean the two umbreon's take attacked me" Blaze get a creepy grin, "Of course your majesty. We will bring them back in chains!" he marched onto the balcony, Calla jumped on his back then grabbed Loux's hand. Calla (Who looked like a hex manic with a haunter face) chuckled and smiled "Lets go Blaze" Blaze flapped his wings and took off. Calla gripped tightly, Loux gripped Calla's shoulders, he was ready to gag in the first few seconds. They flew down to the town a few miles away. Planning to buy simple supplies.

Moonshade opened her eye's expecting to be who knows where and feeling very abused or most likely, dead. She looked around and noted the turned back, she began to get up. Looking down her chest quick and feeling really thankful. Moonshade walked up behind him, "So, I take it we are going after my cousin?" The assassin jumped slightly, more out of surprise he hadn't noticed her then she'd snuck up on him. Dusk looked at Moonshade calmly "I think I know where she is but first lets go to the town, get supplies. By the way…. What's your name?" Moonshade was looking out over the plain then looked back "I'm Moonshade" he nodded "Nice to meet you then." Moonshade pointed at the sun "If we go now we can make it to the town before sun set." Dusk nodded and then felt a breeze as Moonshade passed, she had the interesting scent of roses and lavenders. He liked it, he followed her closely, but at a polite distance from her.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Painful Meeting


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Moonshade's Pain

Moonshade sprawled on the ground, she'd teleported herself in front of Dusk. Who skidded to a stop and reached down to touch her "Oh my arceus….. Moonshade, your hurt badly…." Moonshade moaned in response and clutched her stomach "Dusk…. I don't know how long I can last I swear these are more then 30 degree burns." Dusk winced and put a berry into her mouth "Eat that, it'll help get rid of the burn…." Moonshade chewed it tasting nothing and swallowed hard. Dusk looked at her worriedly, and put his arm under hers "Can you stand….?" Moonshade started to try then bite back a wail "T-the pads on the bottom of my feet are burned…. I can't walk Dusk….. Leave me" Dusk shook his head and picked her up easily "No, I'm not leaving you for the mandabuzz to grab you." Moonshade moaned in reply and hung like a sack over his shoulder. Dusk started heading for the place Winter was, Moonshade twisted so her chin was on his other shoulder and sighed down his neck. Dusk suppressed a happy shudder at the feeling.

Blaze roared feeling good about himself. He'd killed one of the umbreon now all he needed to do was catch that blasted assassin, Blaze smiled turning to Calla and Lo- Loux? Where was that blasted Luxray he was gone! He was running around the inferno sniffing and calling for Moonshade. Blaze roared and glared at Loux "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Loux stopped blushing "Umm, if she survived we could've brought her to the king that's all." Blaze growled and nodded "she's dead as a door nail. Get on my back" Blaze lowered himself, Calla walked up his tail and onto his big mega charizard Y back, Loux got on next looking at the Blaze's back. He had the funny feeling she was still alive. He suddenly leapt off as Blaze took off and ran, he didn't care if Blaze followed he needed to know why he felt she was alive. Blaze turned and flapped his wings "YOU'RE A TRATOR LOUX!" and Blaze turned heading for same place Dusk and Moonshade where.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Winter, Captured, and bandits.**

Moonshade eventually got tired of being carried, she had begun a slow limping walk, Dusk supporting her shoulder. He didn't enjoy hurting her, he knew he was touching her burns….. But it was impossible not to she was burned every where. Moonshade hide her grimaces as she walked, she knew dusk couldn't care her for that long a distance, Moonshade eventually laid down and went very still, her eyes shut tight. Dusk turned hearing a shout over his shoulder. Whipping he drew his daggers and quickly threatened the new comer with them. Loux stopped quickly, throwing up his hands, "Wow! Cool it please! I ditched the other guys, please, put down the weapons!" Dusk was tense for a minute before hearing Moonshade stir and mumble "D-Dusk? W-who's there..." Dusk whipped and went to her side "It's Loux... That Luxray... it's okay... just relax" Moonshade nodded and opened a eye, it was extremely dull, almost dead. Loux bolted over, touching the side of her neck "Arceus, how is she even BREATHING?" Dusk glared at him "DON'T TO-" His voice died hearing Moonshade growl and attempt to sit up but she fell back, her ears flat to her head "... Quit fighting you to, this won't help anything... Dusk... can you get me to my feet?" Dusk shook his head then heard a fire explosion. The hunt for Winter was at a end.


End file.
